


Sentinaltale - The Guardian

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Freedom, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Oneshot, creating a happy ending, sentinaltale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: This is a thankless job, but she still does it anyway, because every living being has the right to free will and to live a life they choose rather than what is chosen for them.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813
Kudos: 1





	Sentinaltale - The Guardian

She looked at the phone, staring down at the text on it on a site from the world she had once been a part of. There was a response from someone from that world, about their own creation. _They made it a world of suffering. Just for their own amusement, just like so many others... and yet..._

The message was short and simple: please don’t change it. 

“Heh... you’re just like the rest. You make others suffer because you, yourself, cannot get over the things that have happened to you. Simply because you do not realize you are ruining _actual_ lives in venting your frustrations. You humans are reckless.” She said as she stared at the phone, even though she knew the other couldn’t hear her words. It was her way of dealing with the anger that she felt against those who made worlds in the multiverse and thought ‘it’s not real’ or ‘it’s just a story’ or even more arrogantly ‘it’s my creation, i can do what i want’ ... Regardless of the reason, it was always selfish. Never considering that there might be actual lives whose happiness depended on their Creator giving them a happy ending or at least a decent one, even if it wasn’t fairytale like entirely.

Five years had passed in the world she had once belonged in. Yet, in the multiverses, countless years had passed. Time was funny that way. Sometimes only a year had passed, sometimes it had been as much as a decade or longer. Abandoned worlds who were still remembered lived on. Aria, as she had come to be known, had been gifted a power that allowed her to act as the creator of all worlds that came to be. She had the power to set them free and she did not hesitate to do so.... and in doing so, she rewrote many stories that had once had unnecessary tragedy in them. It depended. For balance was a very delicate thing, there could not be joy without some pain and suffering, and what was happiness if one did not know loss? Even so, there was plenty of times where such travesties were not necessary. There was no point in the suffering that the lives who had lived it needed to go through it. So, like with this creator’s world, she changed events. Rewriting history because there was no point in the suffering that had come, there was no growth for the one who had suffered and thus it needed to go. Suffering for the sake of suffering was meaningless and since she had decided to take it upon herself to protect these worlds and so many lives, so had she understood that she would help who she could.

Despite shortcomings and set backs in all the years she had been traversing worlds, multiverses, Aria had defined what it meant to have freedom; what it meant to be truly just and she had set high a bar for the guardians who would come after her. Many of which trained with her. She was not the first... no, Ink had been the first... even if he hadn’t been good at it necessarily. Like her, however, he had done what he could; yet the self-proclaimed guardian was not the most ideal - as Aria discovered after meeting him and discussing with him many things. It wasn’t his short memory that was his greatest flaw that made him not ideal, but other little things. Ink hadn’t even met the greatest threat to the worlds when she’d met with him - Error and yet she knew Error and everything about him. 

She had a deal with Error, one that allowed him to exist and still do his job; after all, he was part of the balance... a cycle of life and death. She did not fight him unless he was encroaching on her territory and the reverse was much the same. Aria saved all the worlds and timelines she could while he destroyed what he could, though he was still lazy by nature and thus the balance was usually in her favor. Aria put away her phone as she considered the world that was in question. She didn’t see any sign of Error and created a portal to the world. She tapped into the Code, for the Code was like god. It was in everything. There was not a single world that didn’t have Code. Granted, some had less Code than others, but still, it remained. Even in worlds that were supposed to be set in “real life” as their creators stated - which was, of course, impossible as far as reality went since the world where the human creators lived had no magic.

Admin Request

Target: Anomaly

Error

Target location

It didn’t take long for the Code to respond.

No detection of Anomaly - Error. 

_Good, he hasn’t been here then yet._

Admin Request

Anomalies other than myself

A couple minutes went by.

No other anomalies detected. 

She nodded to herself and looked at the window, she didn’t need to speak aloud, but sometimes it felt nice to do so when she was on her own; as she was today.

“Admin Request, Code Overwrite. Target, base storyline including the following targets: Comic Sans, Papyrus, W.D. Gaster.”

Another pause.

Request accepted. Begin Overwrite command.

A transparent keyboard appeared in front of her and Aria began to type. She was there for several minutes before she finally stopped and hit enter. A small loading bar appeared: loading overwrite ... 

Several seconds later the world seemed to ripple as a new message appeared:

Overwrite accepted.

Initiating Reset in 5 

4

3

2

1

The world around her went dark and Aria could only smile as it began to reboot itself once more. This time with a more pleasant life for those involved... a chance to make mistakes, to learn and to grow on their own, as free willed and thinking beings rather than puppets on a string to their creator’s whims. Of course, they wouldn’t remember the life before and if anyone had spotted her they wouldn’t remember her either. It was a job that was it’s own reward... she would come back, after a fashion, to see how this world had faired now that it was no longer connected to its puppet master. Before the world emerged again around her, she made a portal and headed back to the place she called home.


End file.
